


Снежный Гюнтер

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kink, M/M, PWP, Self-cest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Гвендаль с куклоГюнтером спускаются проверить состояние тела Гюнтера





	Снежный Гюнтер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow Gunter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459122) by lynndyre. 



> Cпойлеры к сериям 28-29, арка про «снежного Гюнтера»

Гвендаль позволил себе маленькую слабость и медленно провел пальцами по потоку спутанных шелковых волос, по длинным, едва видимым светлым ресницам, по четкой линии подбородка Гюнтера. Даже с полнейшего позволения Гюнтера в этом было что-то запретное, некое табу – касаться его льдисто-синего тела, обычно сияющего всеми оттенками розового и сиреневого.  
Кукла сидела в паху у Гюнтера, зажав в кружке деревянных рук его возбужденный член. Его головка была направлена прямо на Гвендаля, пока кукла неумело терлась румяной щечкой об восставший орган, зажатый меж ручек.  
Механические ресницы затрепетали, и кукла испустила восхищенный писклявый вздох:  
– Ах, как же мы прекрасны!


End file.
